Notes
by GoodNightSweetGirl
Summary: It's basically Rent told in notes like scrap paper, journals, and the like. Rated T because it's not as bad as I thought it might be. Chapter 9 is up! Please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea I had this morning, and I really wanted to write it. What it is, basically, is the story of RENT, told in notes. Post-its, signs, scraps of paper, etc. It might sound weird, but oh well. Here goes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any ideas or the like. The late, and great, Jonathan Larson does. **

**_Found in Roger's pocket, June 7th, 1989_**

April, you know we've only been going out for seven months, but I've made up my mind already. I love you. I know I'll take a while to reach that small house in the country, with a picket fence and maybe a dog, but I want to try. Will you marry me?

**_Found in the bathroom of the loft, June 7th, 1989_**

Roger – We've got AIDS.

**_Found in Lewis Memorial Jospital, June 7th, 1989_**

Name: April Ericsson

Time of Death: 7:49 p.m.

Cause of Death: Suicide

**_Found in Dr. John Baker's lab results, June 19th, 1989_**

Name: Roger Davis

Date of Birth: August 14th, 1965

Testing for: HIV/AIDS

Result: Positive

**_Found on Dr. John Baker's prescription pad, June 19th, 1989_**

Name: Roger Davis

Prescription: AZT, Abacavir, Trizivir, T-20, Combivir, ddI, ddC

**_Found on the table in the loft, June 20th, 1989_**

Going to get some milk. I'll be back soon. Take your AZT.

Mark

**_Found in Maureen Johnson's pocket, July 28th, 1989_**

Joanne Jefferson – 972-6438

**Found IN St. Lewis Memorial Hospital's Patient sheet, August 2nd, 1989**

Patient's name: Roger Davis

Doctor: Dr. Stan Riley

Medication: AZT, Abacavir, Trizivir, T-20, Combivir, ddI, ddC

Length of Stay: Six months

Reason for stay: Drug abuse – Heroin

Psychiatrist: Dr. Danielle Rego

Notes: Patient is also clinically depressed, suicidal, and prone to bouts of rage.

**Found on a card attached to a bouquet of carnation, August 14th, 1989**

Dear Roger,

I wanted to come and wish you happy birthday, but the nurse told me no visitors for another week. So I bought this bouquet – it's the only 'manly' one here. I'll come as soon as I can. Happy Birthday. Cheer up!

Mark

**Found in Dr. Rego's Patient Evaluation Chart, August 29th, 1989**

Patient: Roger Davis

Evaluation: Patient is severely depressed. Medication, however, has prevented him from being suicidal. He is slowly being weaned from heroin, and is suffering from a variety of side effects. Will need to be moderated at nights.

**Found on the counter of Pauly's Pawn Shop, September 14th, 1989**

Item: One camcorder

Amount: $200.00

Signature: Mark Cohen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Rent. Ok?**

**Found in the mailbox of the loft, September 20th, 1989**

Guys, I'm moving out. Alison and I are engaged, and her dad got us a new apartment. See you when I can.

Benny

**Found on the table in the loft, September 23rd, 1989**

Hey guys,

I'm off to teach at MIT. Didn't want to wake you up Roger, because who does, and I didn't want to wake you up, Mark, cuz you're getting a cold, whether you believe me or not. Don't worry, I'll call. See you over Christmas!

Collins

**Found in the dumpster by the loft, November 3rd, 1989**

_You are cordially invited to the marriage ceremony of:_

_Benjamin Coffin III_

_and_

_Alison Maria Grey_

_Where: Greenwich Country Club Manor_

_When: November 25th, 1989 _

_3:00-10:00 p.m._

_R.S.V.P. by: November 6th 1989_

_739-6487 or 924-6991_

_We hope you are able to join us for this joyous event_

**Found attached to the invitation, in the dumpster by the loft, November 3rd, 1989**

Guys,

Please come. You don't have to bring a gift or anything. I'm really sorry about leaving so suddenly, but Alison's but owns the building, and I'll be able to take care of your rent. See you there?

Benny


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RENT. **

**Found in the Benny's mailbox, November 6th, 1989**

We'll go.

**Found in Dr. Rego's patient evaluation chart, November 9th, 1989**

Patient is ready to leave. He has improved tremendously in such a short time and is no longer a danger to himself or others. He must, however, be reminded to take his medications, because he is known to 'forget'.

**Found in the mailbox of the loft, November 11th, 1989**

Collins,

Roger is coming back from rehab! I'm really excited, but nervous. You know how he was. Anyway, we are all going to Benny's wedding, although Maureen threw a fit when she heard. Something about Benny being a 'yuppie scum'. She threw the invitation into the dumpster, but we're going anyway. Well, if you can get away from your brilliant teaching job on the 25th, come, ok? I have a feeling we're going to need you to stop Maureen from attacking Benny and co.

Mark

**Found in Maureen's diary, November 13th, 1989**

I hate Mondays mornings. You wake up, still expecting the weekend to be there. Then, your heart drops when you realize what day it is.

First of all, Benny is a prick. Who does he think he is, being our roommate, our _friend_, and then ditching us for some blonde bimbo whose Daddy has a thick wallet. Mark told me, though, that Benny said we can live in the loft rent-free. Yah-freaking-hoo.

I don't know what to say to Mark. He just doesn't do it for me anymore. I used to think his sweetness and geekiness was adorable, but now… I don't know. Maybe men in general just don't do it for me anymore. I mean, Joanne is, well, different. The exact opposite of me. But when I do tell him, well, he'll get over it. Eventually. I just hope he doesn't find out some other way.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I get so excited when I read them! If you have any suggestions, just put them in your reviews of PM me. I'm glad you like it so far, and I am trying to make them longer! GM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Rent, but I really enjoy singing it, memorizing the lines, and writing fan fictions on it.  
**

**Found in the mailbox of the loft, November 14th, 1989**

Mark,

I'll come. It'll be fun, I guess, and you know deep down that we can't just _not_ go to our friend's (ok, _former_ friend's) wedding, even if he is marrying a rich girl like Alison.

The students here are, well, weird. They are very preppy, and most of them are rich. I'm trying to work on something with actual reality; maybe it'll work, maybe it won't. Ah, well. I hope Maureen doesn't kill Alison or Benny. I can see her doing that, though. I can't wait to see Roger again. It sounds like you three have been doing well. I'm glad I'm coming home, even if it's only for a couple days.

Collins

**Found in Deputy****Schwindler's police report, November 16th, 1989**

Date: November 16th

Time: Approximately 6:30 P.M.

Location: Greenwich Country Club Manor

Incident: The wedding of Benjamin Coffin and Alison Grey was taking place. One of the guests, a woman of about 20, approached the newlywed couple after the ceremony had taken place. She started attacking Mr. Coffin, repeatedly pounding him on the chest and slapping his face. The police were immediately notified, and arrived promptly. When we came, I noticed that the woman was crying as she was hitting Mr. Coffin. We took her off of him, but he declined to press charges. I thought I heard him say something like, "I deserved that", but am not sure. She left with a group of friends shortly afterwards.

**Found in Maureen's diary, November 16th, 1989**

I. Hate. Benny. Going and getting married to Alison without so much as a proper goodbye. I used to date him, you know? A while ago, but I thought I really felt something for him. Don't know what _that_ was. Now, all I can see about him is that he's one of those rich, snobby people that we used to laugh at together when we went people watching at the mall, or something. We always used to tell ourselves that whatever we did, we would always stay the same: me, Maureen Johnson, a performance artist, and him, Benjamin Coffin III, a writer. I guess people change.

Like me and Mark. We got together after Benny and I broke up, and have been together ever since. I don't know why I'm still staying with him. I've been with him for so long that I would feel lost without him. _If_ I had no one to come back to, that is. Joanne is like a mix of everyone I have ever been with. She's levelheaded and strong, sensible, and so much more, plus she's so damn hot. Only bad thing is, she's so jealous, it's sort of pathetic. Mark's never been as jealous as she is. Then again, maybe it's not such a bad thing. If Mark were more jealous, I might not have gone to Joanne.

**Found in Roger's journal, November 19th, 1989**

First of all, I'm going to say that this is **not** a diary. Diaries are something girls write, when they're like, 14, and can only think about pimples and 'cute guys'. No, what I have here, thanks to the _wonderful_ Dr. Rego and her brand of psychotherapy crap, it is a journal. Somehow, it's supposed to help me sort out my thoughts, or something like that. My thoughts are all sorted out. Well, most of them, anyway. I just can't stop thinking about her. April. It's supposed to be therapeutic saying her name. But, I miss her, now more than ever. It's only a month or so until Christmas, which was a really special holiday for us. We used to just walk around the city, just the two of us. Damn. I sound like a 14 year old chick now. I better stop before I get too far. Maybe I'll write some more later. It does make me feel better.

This thing reminds me of Collins, in a way. He is someone you can always talk to. Now that he's back, even if it's only until tonight, the whole house's atmosphere feels lighter. Even Mark and Maureen are trying to look happier, although I haven't seen them really happy in a long time. I think Maureen's cheating on him again, but I can't tell him. They're going to break up soon, for real this time. Mark is really bad at realizing these things, but even Collins figured it out. He talked to me last night about it.

**Found in Maureen's pocket, November 25th, 1989  
**

Honeybear,

If you get this note, I'm not here. Sorry, but my meeting must have ran on too long. I'll be home at probably 10 or 10:30, if you'll stay. I'll see you later.

Joanne

**A/N: I'm so excited that my play is next week! On another note, I hope you like Roger's 'diary' entry. I liked it, and I hope you do too. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rent. If I did, every school in the world would be able to perform it.**

**Found in Mark's pocket, November 28th, 1989**

Pookie –

Wish I could kiss you! Have to go though. Can I see you later? When does your trial end?

Your Honeybear

**Found in Maureen's diary, November 29th, 1989**

He found out. Shit. Mark must have found one of my letters to Joanne, because he came to me today about it. I think he was crying. We had a fight, our last one, I know. It was awful, so much yelling at each other for things we could have done, should have done. I've officially left him for Joanne. Men for women, really. If I know what I'm doing is right, why can't I get his face, so sad as he watched me leave, out of my mind?

I shouldn't think about that now; can't think about it now, really. I'm with Joanne now, why think about the past when the future's so much better? I went to Joanne's after our fight; I'll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow.

Roger must have been there during our fight, but he didn't come out at all. Collins was there, in another room. I didn't notice him, and I don't think Mark noticed him either. As I was leaving, I saw him. He didn't look surprised, just disappointed. And that hurt a lot.

Actually, it all hurts. A lot.

**Found on the table in the loft, November 29th, 1989**

Guys,

I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up for me. I don't want to talk about it, Collins.

Mark

**Found in Roger's journal, November 29th, 1989**

Well, she finally did it. The bitch left Mark, for the last time, it seems. And was it for a macho man, like it always was? No, she left him for a woman. Yes, you heard me right. A woman. Who knew Maureen had it in her? Not Mark, that's for sure. I tried to talk to Mark about it, but he didn't want to. All I got out of him was that her name was Joanne, and she was a lawyer. Mark hasn't come out of his room for 9 hours now. (Yea, I'm counting. I'm worried about him). Maureen left, I guess to go wherever her girlfriend lives. Well, that's another person out of the loft. One got married, one became a lesbian and moved in with her lover, and now it's just Collins, who comes and goes, really, and Mark. And me. And soon, when Collins and I'll be gone, it'll just be Mark. All alone.

**Found in Mark's trashcan, December 5th, 2006**

I hate her. I hate me. I hate life.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I know, it's really awful, and I again apologize. So I hope you enjoy this update! I will try hard to update as soon as possible!!! (And did you notice my new name?!? I love it!)**

**Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't written in the longest time, but this still isn't my stuff.**

**Found on the trash can of the loft, December 10th, 1989**

Guys,

Just hope you are alright, and I wanted to let you know that you both are good for rent.

Benny

**Found on the table in the loft, December 13th, 1989**

Mark,

When I get back, we need to talk. We have to kill that dog. That stupid Akita won't shut the hell up! It's so freakin' annoying, it's gotta die. Do you know a good cheap hetman anywhere?

**Found on the table of the loft, December 13th, 1989**

I wish we could kill that dog, Rog, I really do. But it would be really hard to find a cheap hit man, and anyway, it's illegal. And technically wrong. I'll be back in a minute. You know, for someone who doesn't eat, we sure go through a lot of cereal.

Mark

**Found under Mark's mattress, December 16th, 1989**

Dear Mark,

Hi. You probably don't know me, but I know you. My name is Maureen Johnson. I'm a friend of your sister's. I just wanted to let you know that I think you're really cute. I watch you every day at lunch, and I think your eyes look so cute. You have the longest eyelashes I've ever seen, that's for sure. I know that I'm a freshman and you're a sophomore, but I was wondering if you might want to go to the freshman dance with me. I hope you say yes. It's the 15 of March 1980. Please let me know if you would like to come with me.

Sincerely,

Maureen Johnson

**Found in Roger's diary, December 18th. 1989**

Christmas is so close. It's been a little over six months since she died. And, today was a really bad day. Today, I forgot about hurting. I forgot about her, just for a minute. I went out walking because I wanted to go to the library of all places. It's so quiet there, and I like to write. And I saw the first few flakes of snow falling down, and I smiled. And I forgot. I can't believe it. I'm guilty because I forgot about her when she's the one who went and killed herself because she couldn't handle it all. I should be pissed off at her. But I can't. I still love her. Damn. Sometimes life just sucks.

**Found in Mimi Marquez's mailbox, December 19th, 1989**

Hola Mama

How are you and dad? I miss you a lot and I feel bad that I couldn't go home for the holidays, but you know how busy you can get with work. Guess what? There's this guy that lives on the floor above me who is really cute. His name is Roger, and he plays the guitar. I don't know too much about him, but I'd like to. Wish me luck with that! Hope to see you soon!

Te quiero mucho

Mimi Chica

**Found in Collins' mailbox**, **December 22nd, 1989**

Dear Professor Collins,

We are sad to inform you that your presence is no longer needed at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology due to unseemly behavior on your part. We wish you the best of luck everywhere else you go.

Sincerely,

Dean John P. Swan

**Found on the couch of the loft, December 24th, 1989**

Hey guys,

I'll be home for Christmas! See you there!

Collins

Even though I haven't updated in the longest time, please review! GNSG 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine.**

**Found in Benny's mailbox, December 24th, 1989**

What the hell? Turning off the power is NOT the way to do this, Benny. By the way, you're the one who promised us that we weren't going to have to pay any rent. And friends don't break promises. Wonder what that makes you then?

**Found in one of Mark's books, December 24th, 1989**

Who the hell breaks up with someone close to Christmas? I mean, you really have to be an awful person to do that. And I can't even call Maureen an awful person. I mean, she's a bitch, that's for sure. But I still love her so much.

**Found in Maureen's diary, December 24th, 1989**

I can't believe I'm the kind of person who would break up with someone close to Christmas. There was nothing wrong with Mark. It was really me. I am that awful of a person, and I was his everything. I wish he could have been my everything. Life would have been so much less complicated. Joanne's great, but, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

**Found on the counter of Pauly's Pawn Shop, December 24th, 1989**

Item: One diamond ring.

Amount: $2500.00

Signature: Mark Cohen

**Found in Roger's diary, December 25th, 1989**

I met this girl last night. Or, really, a few hours ago. Her name's Mimi, and she's gorgeous. She's so vibrant and full of life. So unlike me. I don't even know why she came to our apartment. She said she needed a light for her candle. All I could do was look at her. That's it – I could only look at her like an idiot. She made me happy, really happy, for the first time in a long time. And then I remembered April again. And when I told Mimi that she had died, I felt everything flash by me again. You know, we might have been able to have something, Mimi and I. I was feeling something from her, that's sure. But she had some – it's hard to talk about it or even write about it now. She had a stash, and I'm done with that. Damn she was pretty.

**Found in Mimi's mailbox, December 25th, 1989**

Mami,

I met Roger yesterday, really met him. He's that guitar player I was telling you about before. The one with the girlfriend April. I met her a couple of times. She was nice. Really nice. But they're not together anymore. He's _muy guapo_! And I think he might like me. I know I like him.

Feliz Navidad!

Mimi

**Found on the window of the loft, December 25th, 1989**

XMas Brunch

Just Us?

3 Mimi

**Found on the window of the loft, December 25th, 1989**

No thanks.

Roger

**Found on the table of the loft, December 25th, 1989**

It's so great to be back again guys! What did you think of Angel? Isn't she amazing? I guess miracles still do happen, even in a shitty world like ours. She's my Christmas angel.

I have to go get some milk – I can't believe you guys still run out of it even now!

Merry Christmas! Yes, even for you Roger.

Collins


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always, I apologize for not getting these out sooner. I'm going to have a lot of free time in about a week or so, so hopefully I can write some more soon. And, I just wanted to vent here that guys suck. Ok, that feels better. Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Found under Mimi Marquez's door, December 25th, 1989**

Mimi!!!!!

I met a guy! His name is Tom Collins – yes, I know, it's just like the drink. But he's a real cutie!!! And smart, too! Even though the first time I met him, he had just gotten beat up by a bunch of thugs. We went to Life Support together, so he's just like me! Except for his fashion sense, that is. We'll need to work on that. But really, he is amazing and you have to meet him!

By the way, how did it go with that guy? Richard, or Robby? Tell me ALL chica when you get home!

Angel

**Found on the table of the loft, December 25th, 1989**

ROGER!

Come on. That girl is HOT (you know, if you're playing for that team, anyway!) and she likes you. Anyone can tell. But don't worry. You have to be able to move on after April her. It'll be good for you. Hey – how about you invite her to Maureen's wacko protest tonight?

Collins

**Found at Life Support, December 25th, 1989**

5 Reasons Why I Want to Live – Angel Dumott Schunard

My music

My best friend Mimi

Collins

Collins

Collins

**Found under Angel's door, December 25th, 1989**

I'm so excited for you Angel! He sounds nice – perfect for you. So what? Are you going to bring him over or something? Because I'd love to meet him.

Oh – about that guy. Roger is his name. I asked if he wanted brunch, but….well, he said no. I'm going to try one more time though. Maybe he'll want to go out tonight...

**Found under Angel's door, December 25th, 1989**

He didn't.

**Please review with any comments and/or suggestions. Thank you! GNSG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not owning Rent**

**Found in Maureen's diary, December 25th, 1989**

I can't believe I'm so nervous...it's only a performance, after all. I've done so many of them in the past that one little one (even if it is to help the homeless or whatever it's for this time) shouldn't bother me. But it does. And I think it's because Mark is going to be there. God, I haven't seen him in almost a month. And I actually miss him a little.

But I really care about Joanne. I mean, she and I mesh really well together. Sure we're almost polar opposites, but isn't that a good thing? Don't opposites attract? Mark and I did...STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! I was the one to break up with him, after all, to be with Joanne. Who makes me happy. She really does, most of the time. She keeps me grounded.

I wish I knew what to do.

**Found under Angel's door, December 25th, 1989**

Hey -

I know you're outside drumming, but I don't really want to talk face to face. I'm kind of ashamed of what I did last night. This morning? I don't even know.

I went to Roger's place - right above mine - after work, and he was there alone, which was good. I tried to coax him out of his apartment with...well, you'd call them my 'feminine wiles', but really, it was just sex. And I know, it was irresponsible and I shouldn't have done it. God knows that there are already enough people with - who are sick like us. I don't need to make him like that too. I'll see you later. I think I'm going to go to that wacko lady's protest with you and Collins. I'll meet you there!

Meems

**Found on the table in the loft, December 25th, 1989**

Mark and Collins,

Just in case you guys come back to try and persuade me to go to Maureen's protest, (And I'm so sure none of you would do that...) I just wanted to let you know that you got me. I'm going, and I'll see you there, Ok? Later.

Roger

**Found in Roger's journal, December 25th, 1989**

God I hate emotions. They screw with a guy, they really do. I met Mimi the other day, and I saw here again last night - or, this morning. She wanted to go out, and I wanted to too. She was just so, alive. And lately I've been feeling more and more like a zombie. But I just couldn't. Mimi had drugs - drugs that I'd sworn off. It was too much, going through all that shit just to get rid of them, that I can't go back now. And I have AIDS. Even with all that medicine that Mark keeps on getting me - and I don't even want to know how he's getting the money for that - I'm still sick. Sick, and I'll never get better. I can't do that to Mimi.

But I can at least apologize. I was being an ass, and she deserves better. So I'm going to Maureen's protest, and hopefully she'll be there. After all, she is one of the tenants who's going to be evicted, right? Wish me luck.

I can't believe I just asked a piece of frikkin' piece of paper for luck.

**Found in Deputy Schwindler's police report, December 25th, 1989**

Date: December 25th, 1989

Time: Approximately 10:30 P.M.

Location: The Lot

Incident: The performance of a Ms. Maureen Johnson was attended by many people of poor dress and who seemed to be of a lower economic class. Of course, due to the asking of Mr. Benjamin Coffin III, there were also many police officers present. Closely following the performance, many attendees began to shout and shove one another. When one of the attendees shoved an officer, chaos broke out as the officers attempted to calm down the attendees. Once everyone was calmed down, which took about an hour, the crowd dispersed until everyone had left. Mr. Coffin declined to press charges.


End file.
